This invention relates to apparatus for processing textile yarns, and in particular to yarn entangling air-jets, which are used to compact or produce intermittent hard entanglements (nips) spaced along the length of continuous filament yarns, particularly during the extrusion and draw-texturing stages to improve subsequent processing performance.